Talk:Farmaun Gold/@comment-28260014-20180531172303
A lot of new information On Farmaun Gold https://lightnovelbastion.com/release.php?p=1220 A hundred thousand years ago, Farmaun Gold had fought against Vida, the goddess of life and love, as a human whose lifespan had been extended by Alda. Because back then, that was what he had believed to be right. Former evil gods of the Demon King’s army had accepted Zakkart’s invitation and become allies, but Farmaun had been unable to trust them. After Zakkart’s death, there had been no telling when they would change sides and join the remnants of the Demon King’s army again. He also hadn’t been able to trust in Vida, who allowed the gods who once belonged to the Demon King’s army to create new monsters to become their own followers. And then he had been aghast when she mated with those evil gods to give birth to new races one after another. The Titans that she had created with the Sun Giant Talos, as well as the Drakonids, Beast-people and Dark Elves, were still understandable. But he could only think of the creation of races like the Scylla and Arachne as an act of insanity. It had appeared to him as if Vida herself had become an evil god and begun creating more and more monsters. And then she had accepted and mated with Zantark, who had fused with the evil god of dark dust and the evil god of evil darkness but lost his sanity, giving birth to the Majin and Kijin races. Finally, even if the champion Zakkart had been on the verge of breaking down, she had turned him into an Undead and then mated with him, giving birth to the Vampires. Once Farmaun learned of these two acts, he firmly believed that Bellwood was right in insisting that Vida had gone mad. Farmaun had distanced himself from Zakkart ever since he had executed the plan to have the evil gods of the Demon King’s army change sides. When the Demon King was still alive, he had fought alongside the evil gods who had changed sides, like Fidirg, the dragon god of five sins and Merrebeveil, the evil god of slime and tentacles, but he had never thought of them as comrades. He hadn’t believed that the new races born from such evil gods would be of any use in helping this world, which had been on the verge of ruin from the war against the Demon King, to recover. In fact, he believed that they would become a future threat to the small number of humans who had managed to survive. And under Alda and Bellwood’s command, alongside Nineroad and the other gods in Alda’s faction, he attacked the continent upon which the races created by Vida had built their cities. During this time, Farmaun fought against Zantark. He had once revered Zantark, calling him “Oyaji,” but Zantark had become unable to even speak comprehensible words after fusing with evil gods, and the battle between them was fierce. But before that battle reached a conclusion, the war between Alda and Vida ended. Farmaun’s side emerged victorious. The cities of Vida’s races were destroyed without a trace remaining, the ancestor of almost every race slain. Zakkart, whose death had undergone sacrilege, fell into slumber, while many of the evil gods and those who supported Vida’s mad ideology were sealed away. But the remnants of the Demon King’s army interfered, so the losses suffered by Alda’s faction were not small either, and they ended up allowing Vida, several of her subordinate gods and their races to escape. After that bitter victory, Farmaun and the other champions devoted the rest of their lifespans, which had been extended by Alda, to restoring the world. The results of these efforts were not perfect, but Farmaun was proud even now that they were satisfactory. The humans, Dwarves and Elves, of which there had been only enough to maintain a single city if they were all gathered together, had grown into a population of tens of thousands within just a few thousand years. And Nineroad had spread the techniques of taming monsters, founding the Tamers’ Guild, while Farmaun gathered all of the different Guilds of the cities that conducted hunting and gathering, founding the Adventurers’ Guild. And after his death, Farmaun was entrusted with governing the fire attribute as a heroic god in Zantark’s place. He hadn’t felt any doubts up until then. While Farmaun was busy maintaining the world as a god in a faraway place, the humans continued to grow in number. But that stopped at a certain point. As a result of many countries forming, the humans had begun fighting wars with one another. That in itself perhaps couldn’t be helped. It was something that happened even in the foreign world of Earth in which Farmaun had been born, a flaw that humanity had not been able to overcome even in that world. But the problem was that the humans were fighting one another, even though there were evil gods that were remnants of the Demon King’s army and numerous Devil’s Nests where monsters were rampant, even if they were now free from the evil gods’ control. “If I was looking at things from the surface, it might have appeared that we were walking in place… or it might have even looked like we were progressing, slowly but surely. But the world can be seen clearly from a Divine Realm. We were taking three steps forward, then four steps back,” said Farmaun. At the very least, this was how things had appeared to him. The gods, including Alda, had been completely occupied with maintaining the world, and they were struggling to recover from the damage they had sustained in the war against the Demon King, as well as the war against Vida. Meanwhile, there were remnants of the Demon King’s army moving in the shadows, evil gods like Hihiryushukaka, the evil god of joyful life, who had gained even more power than they had while the Demon King was alive. And while Bellwood was around, Farmaun had believed in his words: “Now is a time of obscurity; we are standing at a crossroads where we can either be defeated by our hardships and put all of the effort and sacrifices made up until now to waste, or seize a shining future for ourselves!” But Bellwood and the evil god of sinful chains had struck each other at the same time, and Bellwood had fallen into slumber. After that, Farmaun had become unable to suppress the doubts inside himself and started thinking about what he should do – “Your brainwashing was undone,” said Lissana. “… I am truly ashamed,” said Farmaun. “It’s not like I don’t understand that you could get drunk on pleasant-sounding words, but don’t stay drunk for over fifty-thousand years,” said Schneider. It was true that Bellwood had constantly stood at the front, pulling everyone forward, but when Farmaun reflected on the past and thought deeply about it, Bellwood had lacked long-term visions and had the notable characteristic of unconsciously taking the sense of values and knowledge from Earth as being absolute truths. He had not introduced technology from Earth such as steam engines to the humanity of this world and forbidden them from developing it themselves, out of fear that it would pollute the nature before his eyes. Immortality, Vampires, evil gods and the races of Vida who had inherited their blood were unconditionally evil. Because of this, Bellwood’s way of handling everything had been haphazard, his choices perhaps correct in the short-term but often being great failures in the long-term. He had been concealing this with his ability to get things done and his skill with words. Bellwood’s failures were not considered significant by those he had brainwashed, and when problems arose, he would divert everyone’s eyes away from them by blaming “enemies.” The gods of Lambda, including Alda, as well as its people, possessed no immunity to such a malicious instigator, so they completely adored him. “So, fifty-thousand years ago, you persuaded the other fire-attribute subordinate gods and heroic gods and left Alda’s faction?” asked Zod, his expression still filled with disappointment. Farmaun gave a bitter smile. “Though you could put it that way, I haven’t managed to do anything important,” he said. “I went to apologize to Xerx-aniki and the others who are inside the Boundary Mountain Range, but they didn’t let me in, and now I’m going in and out of Zantark-oyaji’s land like this, but… I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve been punched.” “Fool, that’s only natural.” “Be grateful that you weren’t killed.” New voices joined the conversation; these were the ancestors of the Kijin and Majin races, and the subordinate gods who had served Zantark even after he fused with evil gods. Farmaun had appeared before Zantark, who had been recovering from his wounds while protecting Vida’s children, the Kijin and Majin races, on the Dark Continent. Making no excuses, Farmaun had kneeled on the ground and said, “I’m sorry, I was wrong!” Zantark’s subordinate gods, as well as the Kijin and Majin, had driven fatal blows into the back of his head. Unable to let this perfect opportunity to slay their sworn enemy slip away, they had shown no mercy or hesitation as they attacked him repeatedly. Strangely enough, the one who had stopped them was Zantark. He himself had also thought that Bellwood’s opinions were right until he fused with evil gods and left the frontlines of the battlefield, and most importantly, he was also partially responsible for failing to guide Farmaun, his own chosen champion, and being unable to correct his mistakes. So each person should only strike Farmaun a hundred times. That was what Zantark had told his subordinate gods. As a result, Farmaun was attacked a hundred times by each of Zantark’s subordinate gods and every member of their races before finally being accepted to join their forces. “But why did Alda leave you alone? From his point of view, you’re a full-on traitor, aren’t you? You joined Zantark and fought against an evil god,” said Dalton, looking at Farmaun with suspicious eyes. Even if Alda didn’t have enough spare power to defeat and seal away a former champion who was now a heroic god, he should have at least sent Divine Messages to tell the humans that Farmaun was a traitor and forbid them from worshipping him. “That’s because I’m still governing the fire attribute, even now,” Farmaun replied. “The world would be in danger if he were to eliminate me and the subordinate gods who followed me, so he can’t eliminate us even if he wants to.” Alda’s faction already had their hands full; even though someone as important as Farmaun had turned traitor, it wouldn’t be easy for them to eliminate him. There were some fire-attribute gods who had remained in Alda’s faction instead of following Farmaun, but those gods alone could not take Farmaun’s place. Knowing this, Farmaun had left Alda’s faction in a bold fashion. “I invited Nineroad to come with me as well, but she told me, ‘It’s too late to redo everything’… Leaving that aside, will you accept my request?” Farmaun asked. Following Zantark’s example, Schneider’s party had agreed to forgive… acknowledge Farmaun after a hundred attacks, but before they even unleashed a single attack, Farmaun had requested something of them. “Mediating things with Vandalieu, huh. Well, we have no choice but to do it.” The Divine Message sent to Lissana by Ricklent, the genie of time and magic, the reason the party had come to the Dark Continent. The intent of that Divine Message was to make contact with Zantark, who otherwise could not be directly contacted because of the transformations his mind had undergone after fusing with two evil gods. This task was already complete, but now they had to tell Vandalieu about Zantark, who still couldn’t move from the Dark Continent, and Farmaun, who was unable to enter the barrier surrounding the Boundary Mountain Range. Even Schneider didn’t know what was going on inside the Boundary Mountain Range, but it was certain that Farmaun would be perceived as an enemy, just like he was fifty thousand years ago. “So, well, I’ll give it a try,” Schneider said. “Though I haven’t met him yet, either. And I have to make all kinds of preparations after returning to the Bahn Gaia continent, so I think it’ll take a year or two.” Schneider would cross the Boundary Mountain Range and meet Vandalieu. This would be a true nightmare for the Amid Empire and the Pure-breed Vampire Birkyne. If hints of this movement were sensed, Schneider would meet relentless resistance. The settlements of Vida’s races that he had secretly protected would be attacked to send him warnings, and it was certain that they would at least prevent him from moving about. “If things were going to turn out this way, we should have crushed the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords properly,” said Dalton. “No, they are very tenacious. Even if we were to try to crush them, we would never have caught them,” said Zod. “They are a secret force, after all. They’re always scattered about, and even with our best efforts, we might be able to corner and defeat just one of them. If we want to defeat them, don’t we have no choice but to kill them when they come attacking us?” said Merdin. “Anyway, I’m grateful that you’ll accept my request… also, I want to ask you to deliver one more message,” said Farmaun. “What, that it’s alright for him to hit you a hundred times?” Lissana asked. Farmaun shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I want him to leave hitting me a hundred times for later… since he can ‘break’ souls and familiar spirits.” Including what the Adventurers’ Guild had done, Farmaun was aware that Vandalieu didn’t have a good impression of him, and it seemed that even he did not have the bravery to expose his body to a hundred soul-breaking attacks.